SKY
by opie90
Summary: Kebenciannya kepada Hinata Hyuga berganti menjadi kekaguman dan cinta yang tulus dari dalam hatinya. Akhirnya dia sadar kebenciannya selama ini hanya sia-sia.


Cast : Haruto Hyuga ( OC ), Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga and other

Rate : T

Genre : Family

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi.K

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Death chara,cerit aneh dan GJ

**DLDR**

Enjoy :)

**SKY**

Chapter 1

Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun yang sudah tidak kuat untuk bertahan lebih lama di dahannya. Bau khas tanah yang terkena siraman air, semakin membuat kesenangan tersendiri bagi penyuka hujan. Awan-awan hitam mulai membubarkan diri dari kumpulannya, menyisakan langit biru dengan sentuhan jingga dari sang surya.

Pejalan kaki yang sempat berteduh karena hujan turun, mulai beranjak dari tempat bernaungnya. Beberapa diantara mereka memilih memasuki kedai makanan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Begitu juga dengan burung-burung pipit yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sarang sebelum sang surya kembali keperaduannya.

Di ujung jalan terlihat seorang pria berjalan menunduk tanpa peduli dangen banyaknya mata yang tengah menatap kearahnya. Bukan tidak ada alasan mata-mata itu menatap heran kepadanya, penampilan yang berantakan adalah salah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa pria itu menjadi pusat perhatian senja itu.

_'Apa pria ini tidak mendapat tempat berteduh saat hujan menyiram bumi beberapa waktu yang lalu? Atau dia memang sengaja membuat dirinya basah kuyup seperti saat ini? Mungkin patah hati membuat pria tersebut menjadi kehilangan kesadarannya saat hujan turun'_ begitulah beberapa pemikiran dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui alasan sang pemuda melakukan hal tersebut. Mungkin hanya Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan saat itu jiwa sang pria seolah tertinggal di suatu tempat yang lagi-lagi hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Setelah cukup lama melangkah, akhirnya pria tersebut berhenti. Dan tampaklah wajah tampan sang pria yang sedari tadi disembunyikan. Pria yang tahun ini berumur 30 itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa di wajahnya. Tapi jika kalian cermat maka kalian akan menemukan kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam dari kedua onyxnya.

Pria tampan dengan model rambut yang tidak seperti model rambutnya yang biasa karena hujan itu diam melihat bangunan bermodel khas Jepang di depannya. Terlihat dari onyxnya jika bangunan itu tidak berubah sejak dia pertama kali datang ke kota ini. Hanya saja penghuninya sudah tidak lagi sama.

Tanpa terasa butiran-butiran kristal terjatuh dari mata sekelam malamnya. Dia selalu tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaan sedihnya setiap kali melihat bangunan yang berbeda dari sekian bangunan di sekitarnya. Entah kali ini apa lagi yang ada dalam imajinasinya, sehingga dia tetap terdiam tanpa ada niatan menghapus leleran airmata yang membasahi wajah putihnya.

Rasa rindu kepada salah satu penghuni bangunan itu tidak kuasa ditahannya. Airmata yang keluar juga semakin banyak setiap mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan sang sahabat. Itu adalah alasan kenapa dia enggan menginjakkan kaki lagi di kota ini. Baginya kota ini telah mati bersama perginya sang terkasih menghadap Kami.

Tapi permintaan kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa ditolaknya lagi. Sejak 17 tahun yang lalu, ini adalah kali pertama dia mengunjungi orang tuanya yang sudah berumur. Sering kali sang orang tua atau kakaknya yang mengunjunginya di Osaka.

Tiga puluh menit bukan waktu yang sebentar jika hanya digunakan untuk berdiri mematung di depan rumah orang. Tapi itu hanya terasa sebentar jika kau tengah merindukan seseorang. Berapa lama kau memandangi tempat yang pernah menjadi tempat sang sahabat bernaung, bagimu itu hanya sekejap. Itu juga yang tengah dirasakan sang pria onyx.

Karena tidak mau semakin terpuruk dengan hanya memandangi bangunan itu, sang pria memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat Kaa-sannya cemas. Dan akhirnya dia memasuki rumah yang terletak disebelah kiri rumah yang baru saja menjadi objek penglihatannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada seorang remaja yang melihat apa yang sedari tadi dilakukannya. Sang remaja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si pria. Sejak awal dia hanya melihat pria itu berdiri tanpa ada niatan untuk memencet bel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Remaja pria berambut indigo itu hanya mampu menahan rasa penasarannya saat mendapati tatapan kesedihan yang ditujukan pria itu saat melihat rumah kakeknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak sengaja melihat pria itu.

Remaja itu sempat curiga denga pria berpenampilan berantakan itu. Tapi saat sang pria tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali melihat rumah kakeknya dia kembali melakukan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda. Dan dia sangat terkejut saat mengetahui jika sang pria itu masih berdiri di depan rumah, padahal sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Dalam hatinya dia ingin tahu alasan sang pria melihat rumah kakeknya seintens itu.

"Tadaima" ucap seorang pria lusuh saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okae…..Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi padamu nak?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada putra bungsunya yang terlihat cukup berantakan. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari yang bersangkutan.

Pria yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu tetap mengacuhkan kepanikan ibunya dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Tapi belum sempat kakinya menginjak tangga, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu kepada ibumu." Perkataan tegas sang Otou-san membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas besar.

"Aku kehujanan Kaa-san" jaaawabnya tanpa berbalik.

"Apa…kau pergi ke tempatnya lagi?" tanya sang ibu pelan. Dia tahu alasan sang putra meninggalkannya adalah kematian gadis yang dikasihinya. Dan sejak kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya di tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang pemilik hati.

"Hn…" balasnya singkat masih dengan memunggungi kedua orang yang telah membuatnya terlahir kedunia.

"Sasu…"belum sempat sang ibu mengutarakan keinginannya Sasuke langsung memotong kalimat wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Aku tahu kaa-san, aku akan mencoba melakukan apa yang selama ini kalian inginkan. Tapi bisakah kalian memberiku sedikit waktu lagi ?" Sasuke mengatakan itu semua dengan menahan airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Sementara sang ibu, Mikoto Uchiha hanya mampu memeluk putra bungsunya yang masih terpuruk setiap mengingat gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu. Kematian yang tidak pernah disangka olehnya maupun sang putra. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri sangat terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil ploeh gadis itu.

"Berapapun waktu yang kau butuhkan Sasuke-kun" ucap Mikoto tetap membiarkan sang putra menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Apapun keputusanmu, kami akan selalu berada dibelakangmu" ucap sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Arigatou Otou-san" balas Sasuke sambil melepas palukannya dengan sang ibu. "Dan aku harap kalian tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada Nii-san" lanjutnya dengan mengusap airmata yang tersisa. Dia tidak tahu ledekan apa yang akan diterima dari kakaknya jika sang kakak tahu dia menangis seperti wanita.

"Yaksoke" jawab kedua orantuanya bersamaan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi, Kaa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam" kata sang ibu seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke seperti saat waktu dia masih kecil dulu.

"Hai' " katanya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar yang sempat tertunda.

Keesokan paginya sang surya berjaya. Dia seolah berkata pada penghuni bumi jika dia akan kembali menjalankan perintah Kami-sama untuk memberi kekuatan baru kepada mereka. Awal pagi yang cerah membuat banyak orang memulai aktivitas mereka dengan semangat yang membara. Banyak hal positif yang mampu mereka lakukan pagi itu.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi pagi kemarin. Hujan yang mengguyur bumi seolah menyurutkan semangat manusia melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Omelan dan keluhan keluar hampir setiap saat karena cuaca yang berubah-ubah.

Di kediaman keluarga Hyuga tampak dua pria berbeda umur memandangi objek yang sama. Wajah yang hampir serupa itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali. Hanya ada kerinduan yang terpancar jelas dari amethyst masing-masing.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu Neji" kata sang pria yang lebih tua memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Aku tahu Otou-san, jika dia berada disini aku yakin dia akan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah" kata Neji mengingat kebiasaan objek yang menjadi perhatiannya dan sang ayah sejak tadi.

"Dan dia akan mengadu kepada Hikari karena kau menggodanya lagi" balas sang ayah mengingat kelakuan putri bungsunya.

"Hinata-chan juga akan berubah menjadi gadis yang menyeramkan jika kalian tidak segera ke meja makan" lanjut seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang kepada sang suami dan mertuanya.

"Kau benar Himeka-chan" kata sang mertua, Hiashi Hyuga seraya beranjak menuju meja makan. Disana sang istri Hikari Hyuga telah menunggu. Dan setelahnya Neji dan Himeka menyusul, tapi sebelum itu Neji kembali melihat foto terakhir milik Hinata Hyuga yang akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama kunjungannya ke Konoha.

TBC

Gomen jika ceritanya sangat aneh, apalagi akan ada yang meninggal. Hanya ingin menuang apa yang ada dalam imajinasi. Terima kasih banyak bagi semuanya yang mau meluangkan sedikit waktu guna membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

Hountou ni Arigatou :)

Opie90


End file.
